Pictures of You
by R.S.Logan
Summary: He should've known...If only he would have listened...maybe...


**PICTURES OF YOU**

**BY: R.S.Logan**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans or the song "Pictures of You" by The Cure.**

**A/N: This is kinda sad…ok…it's really sad. It made my friends cry. But it's really sweet, and although I hate it when Titans die, I felt like just had to write this one. I've been dealing with death lately and the song just sort of gave me an idea. I hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

Beast Boy stood there silently in the rain. The soft drops masking the tears on his face. He stared at her name, elegantly carved into the thick, marble, stone. He squeezed his fist in desperation, unknowingly crumpling the picture of her he held. He held it up. "Raven…" She whispered, as he gently smoothed her photograph.

_I've been looking so long at these pictures of you,_

_that I almost believe that they're real._

_I've been living so long with my pictures of you,_

_that I almost believe that._

_They're all I can feel._

He remembered her with every waking moment. Every breath he took, it reminded him of her. He remembered her smile. That rare but amazing smile that could brighten any day. He remembered their first kiss. It was raining, just like now. She'd been afraid. Afraid of loving him, in fear that she'd hurt him. He'd hugged her then. He'd held her in the pouring rain and told her to be brave and that they'd find a way. Then he'd kissed her, and he'd known in that moment that not even the world could stop them.

_Remembering,_

_You standing quiet in the rain,_

_As I ran to your heart to be near._

_And we kissed as the sky fell in,_

_Holding you close,_

_How I always held you close in your fear._

_Remembering,_

_You, running soft through the night._

_And you screamed at the make-believe._

_You screamed at the sky,_

_And you finally found all your courage_

_To let it go._

But here he was now, staring at her name in cold stone. She wasn't coming back...and it was all his fault. Trigon…he'd killed her. He'd haunted her hopes and dreams her whole life and then…he'd taken it all away from her. Making her suffer wasn't enough for him, he'd had to have Raven's life too. Trigon had so selfishly wanted release, that he'd used Raven to take her own life. He and the Titans had found her that way; her mirror smashed, her wrists cut and bleeding.

_Remembering,_

_You fallen into my arms._

_Crying for the death of your heart._

_You were stone white._

_So delicate._

_Lost in the cold._

_You were always so lost in the dark._

"I should've known…" He whispered. "You tried to tell me he was getting stronger. You tried to tell me you were losing control…I just…didn't understand...I didn't know how to help you…If only I could've told you how much you meant to me…If only I could've helped you beat him…maybe…" He tried to say it, but found he couldn't. He couldn't face the reality that the one person who'd ever loved and understood him…the one person he'd ever loved in return…she was gone.

_If I'd only thought of the right words,_

_I could've held onto your heart._

_If I'd only thought of the right words,_

_Maybe I wouldn't be breaking apart,_

_When I see all these pictures of you._

He was sad, and angry. Angry at Trigon…angry at himself…he was angry at the world for taking her away. No one like her deserved to die like that. No one like her deserved to go through all the pain that she did. She spent her whole life holding things back when all she ever wanted to do was live. She was an angel…she was his angel…

_Remembering,_

_You how you used to be._

_Slowly drowned._

_You were my angel._

_You were so much more than my everything._

_Hold on for the last time,_

_But then slip away quietly._

_I open my eyes,_

_But I never see anything._

_The light of my life has gone out._

He didn't know what to do now. He'd loved her with all his heart and his spirit died with her. His jokes, his smile, his laugh, his heart…they were all gone now…and so was Raven.

_There was nothing in the world_

_That I ever wanted more,_

_Than to feel you deep in my heart._

_There was nothing in the world_

_That I ever wanted more,_

_Than to never have to say good-bye,_

_Than to never have to feel_

_Myself breaking apart,_

_In all my pictures of you._

He stared down at her grave as fresh tears began to fall again. He knew she was free now…he knew…but he couldn't help feeling lost without her. He knelt down and traced his fingers over the wet, marble, inscription below her name.

"To the world, you may be one person.

But to one person…

You may be the world."

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: tear I hope you guys liked it. Please comment if you have the time, I really appreciate input from others. Also flames ARE accepted. I don't mind what you say of my story as long as I'm happy with it so please tell me whatever thoughts you have. Thanks muchness!**

**-R.S.Logan**


End file.
